Censorship of Regular Show in Latin America
In Cartoon Network Latin America '''has censored several episodes of Regular Show, because some scenes were too suggestive for the area. Interestingly, when you change the language to English using SAP, you can hear the UK edits. In some places like Panama, you can hear the UK edits. Season 1 The Power *The scene where the wizard urinates is slightly cut. = Caffeinated Concert Tickets *The part when the Coffee Bean sprays coffee from his nipples is cut. Free Cake *The "naked party" scene is cut. The Unicorns Have Got to Go *The scene with the unicorn's flashbacks of hanging out with the women is cut. = Season 2 It's Time Party Pete *The line "It takes guests with breasts and mine don't count" was changed to "It takes female guests, and my mom doesn't count." (it was probably translated from the UK censored version) Muscle Woman *The scene where Muscle Man and Starla were running and their breasts were shaking was cut. Temp Check *The scene where the muscular redneck plays the harmonica by farting into it wasn't shown. Instead of it, they showed Rigby's disgusted reaction while he was listening to it. Season 3 = In The House *The part when the skinned alive Muscle Man is shown was cut. Slam Dunk *The close up of Margaret's rear is cut. Fancy Restaurant * Maitre d's dead body lying on the car was cut. Prankless *High-Five Ghost throwing fireworks inside a building scaring some workers away was cut. Death Bear *The part in which Mordecai kept shooting at the bear was shortened to not include Death Bear's face covered with tranquilizers and it slowly falling asleep. Season 4 Exit 9B *Censored memories: **Skips: ***Mordecai and Rigby dancing was cut. (The Power) **Muscle Man: ***Muscle Man skinned alive was cut. (Terror Tales of the Park) ***Muscle Man kicking the guard's head off was cut. (Big Winner) **Benson ***The scene where Benson's slot opens when he drops his towel. (Brain Eraser) *A lot of scenes were cut not to show the zombies. *The Urge saying "I'm gonna enjoy this." was cut. *Mordecai and Rigby suffering and then coughing after Skips remembered them was cut out. *The scene when the giant man with a duck's head chopped the duck collector in half was cut. Bald Spot *Several scenes in which Muscle Man's flexing pecs are shown on-screen were cut. **When Muscle Man kept flexing his pecs with a rose in his mouth. **When he was flexing his muscles while sitting on the toilet. **The zoom-in on his flashy pecs when High Five Ghost saw them for the first time. **The part with the man's hand getting blazed off by Muscle Man's pecs. **When the man's face is seen burning on Muscle Man's pecs. *Muscle Man kicking the bald guy while he was lying on the ground was cut out. Ace Balthazar Lives *Ace banging his face on the table of the restaurant three times was cut. Quips *The scenes of Skips punching and breaking the parts of the cube that reflected Quips were cut. Tested Episodes Season 1 *"The Power" '''TESTED and CENSORED *"Just Set Up the Chairs" TESTED and CENSORED *"Caffeinated Concert Tickets" TESTED and CENSORED *"Death Punchies" TESTED and CENSORED *"Free Cake" TESTED and CENSORED *"Meat Your Maker" UNTESTED *"Grilled Cheese Deluxe" UNTESTED *"The Unicorns Have to Go" TESTED and CENSORED *"Prank Callers" UNTESTED *"Don" UNTESTED *"Rigby's Body" TESTED and CENSORED *"Mordecai and the Rigbys" UNTESTED Season 2 *"Ello Gov'nor" UNTESTED *"It's Time" TESTED and CENSORED *"Appreciation Day" UNTESTED *"Peeps" UNTESTED *"Dizzy" UNTESTED *"My Mom" UNTESTED *"High Score" UNTESTED *"Rage Against the TV" UNTESTED *"Party Pete" TESTED and CENSORED *"Brain Eraser" UNTESTED '''(originally censored) *"Benson Be Gone" '''UNTESTED *"But I Have a Reciept" UNTESTED *"This Is My Jam" UNTESTED *"Muscle Woman" TESTED and CENSORED *"Temp Check" TESTED and CENSORED *"Jinx" UNTESTED *"See You There" UNTESTED *"Do Me a Solid" UNTESTED *"Grave Sights" TESTED and CENSORED *"Really Real Wrestling" UNTESTED *"Over the Top" UNTESTED *"The Night Owl" TESTED and CENSORED *"A Bunch of Baby Ducks" UNTESTED *"More Smarter" UNTESTED *"First Day" UNTESTED *"Go Viral" UNTESTED *"Skunked" UNTESTED *"Karaoke Video" UNTESTED Season 3 *"Stick Hockey" UNTESTED *"Bet to Be Blonde" UNTESTED *"Skips Strikes" UNTESTED *"Terror Tales of the Park" TESTED'' '''and ''CENSORED''' *"Camping Can Be Cool" UNTESTED *"Slam Dunk" TESTED and CENSORED *"Cool Bikes" UNTESTED *"House Rules" UNTESTED *"Rap It Up" UNTESTED *"Cruisin" UNTESTED *"Under the Hood" UNTESTED *"Weekend at Benson's" UNTESTED *"Fortune Cookie" UNTESTED *"Think Positive" UNTESTED *"Skips vs. Technology" UNTESTED *"Butt Dial" UNTESTED *"Eggscellent" UNTESTED *"Gut Model" UNTESTED *"Video Game Wizards" UNTESTED *"Big Winner" TESTED ''and'' CENSORED *"The Best Burger in the World" UNTESTED *"Replaced" UNTESTED *"Trash Boat" UNTESTED *"Fists of Justice" TESTED and CENSORED *"Yes Dude Yes" UNTESTED *"Busted Cart" UNTESTED *"Dead at Eight" UNTESTED *"Access Denied" UNTESTED *"Muscle Mentor" UNTESTED *"Trucker Hall of Fame" UNTESTED *"Out of Commission" UNTESTED *"Fancy Restaurant" TESTED and CENSORED *"Diary" TESTED and CENSORED *"The Best VHS in the World" UNTESTED *"Prankless" TESTED and CENSORED *"Death Bear" TESTED and CENSORED *"Fuzzy Dice" UNTESTED *"Sugar Rush" UNTESTED *"Bad Kiss" UNTESTED Season 4 *"Exit 9B" TESTED and CENSORED *"Starter Pack" UNTESTED *"Pie Contest" UNTESTED *"150 Piece Kit" UNTESTED *"Bald Spot" TESTED and CENSORED *"Guy's Night" UNTESTED *"One Pull Up" UNTESTED *"TGI Tuesday" UNTESTED *"Firework Run" REDITED BUT UNTESTED *"The Longest Weekend" UNTESTED *"Sandwich of Death" UNTESTED *"Ace Balthazar Lives" TESTED and CENSORED *"Quips" TESTED and CENSORED Category:Regular Show Category:Latin American censorship